Pijamada
by mayu-kiryuu
Summary: Ukyo quiere celebrar una pijamada con Akane, sin embargo esto llega a oidos de todos y se colan todos los demás. Resulta que será una velada que todos recordarán. Gosunkugi lleva magia negra para atrapar a Akane. Shampoo tiene un plan para someter a Ranma. Revoltijos de parejas, nada es lo que parece, pero nos reíremos un rato.
1. Que empiece la fiesta

Después de otro día lleno de peleas y discusiones, clases y acoso fotográfico. Akane se preparaba para irse de la escuela cuando Ukyo se le acerca con una sonrisa.

Akane -

Dime Ukyo-

Resulta que estaba pensando, siempre estamos compitiendo por el amor de Ranma y... - dijo la castaña mirando el aire

Yo no compito, son ustedes... - dijo Akane por lo bajo mientras una gotita caía de su sien.

Bueno, estuve pensando y deberíamos aprovechar de conocernos mejor! -

¿¡Cómo!? Pero Ukyo, vamos a clases juntas y salimos de vez en cuando, lo que dices no tiene mucho sentido - apunto la chica sorprendida por la propuesta un tanto extraña

Pero fijate Akane, nunca hemos hecho algo que no implique algún tipo de combate, estuve repasando mi infancia y creo que podríamos ser buenas amigas - sonrió.- Además, siempre quise hacer una pijamada, pero nunca tuve muchas amigas... - los ojos le brillaron por un momento pero después recobro la compostura.- Podríamos hacerla en mi casa, no es muy grande pero desde luego estaremos cómodas.

¿Una pijamada? - preguntó Ranma acercándose al ver que Akane y Ukyo no se dignaban a salir aún del salón.

¿Verdad que suena fantástico Ranma? - Ukyo se dejó llevar por su emoción y se roburizó - Podrías venir si gustas

¿¡Qué!? Pero Ukyo, ¿no era solo para nosotras? -

Pero es que mientras más mejor, además estamos grandes _podríamos jugar diferentes cosas entretenidas si van chicos..._ \- esto último se lo susurro a Akane

Un momento! - Se escucho de la ventana. A lo que todos voltearon.- Si Ranma va, de seguro tengo que ir yo.

Ryoga! ¿¡Pero que haces tu aquí!? - le espeto Ranma.- ¿Qué acaso piensas pelear?

De ninguna manera Ranma, vine a ver a Akane - le contesto sin siquiera mirarlo.

Pues de seguro también iré yo! - grito desde la puerta Kuno.- Mi amor, Akane, esa noche nos conoceremos mejor que nucna - dijo tomando sus manos con aire soñador, para después salir volando por los puños de la chica.

Ah sí, pues si va Ranma, también iré yo - Shampoo había aparecido como de costumbre en su bicicleta. Le había llevado un pedido al maestro hace poco tras terminar la clase.

Y si va Shampoo, también iré yo - grito Moose tras ella, pero mirando por la ventana del tercer piso. Por lo que todos optaron por ignorarlo.

Eh... ¿Podría ir también yo? - Gosunkugi que había estado observando, por fin dijo en un hilo de voz lo que se moría por decir.

Creo que esto se está saliendo de control... - pero nadie escuchaba mucho a Akane. Se había armado un gran revuelo.

Claro, todos están invitados. - Ukyo sonreía.- Solo hay una regla. No peleas en esta pijamada.

Tras decir esto todos se miraron los unos a los otros. Pero finalmente asintieron.

De acuerdo, los veré a todos a la noche, haré pan japonés tradicional para todos! - y tras decir esto último todos se dispersaron. Cada uno con sus propios pensamientos y planes para esa velada.

*A la noche*

Ukyo ya había preparado el restaurante para recibir a todos, ya que la parte de atrás dónde vivía a duras penas cabría tanta gente. Saco todas las mesas y sillas, para poner colchones. También lleno el lugar de almohadas, tenía cerca los panes listos en la plancha y por supuesto muchas cobijas. Su pijama consistía en shorts morados y una polerita a tirantes lila. Todos fueron llegando de a poco y finalmente los últimos en llegar fueron Nabiki Tendo con Ranma y Akane, que tenía ganas de salir y Kodashi que decidió colarse con Kuno una vez que escucho que iría Ranma. Ukyo repitió las reglas. Y aquel que iniciará cualquier tipo de combate tendría que pagar una penalización o bien, abandonar el evento. Nabiki escucho esto y lo vio como una oportunidad de ganar una buena cantidad de yens, o de divertirse un rato.

Muy bien, empezaremos con una actividad sumamente divertida - empezo Ukyo repartiendo los panes entre sus invitados.- ¿Qué les parece el juego de la botella?

La mayoría de los presentes estalló en euforia. Sin embargo otros comentaban que era demasiado infantil.

¿Y si mejor jugamos verdad o reto? - pregunto Kodashi mirando con un sonrojo de reojo a Ranma.- estoy segura que tenemos hombre y mujeres dispuestas a no perder su honor para no contestar la verdad o no poder con un reto.

Yo creo que podemos jugar un juego que pertenece a mi pueblo, se llama el esclavo - comento Shampoo.- es muy divertido, se escogen al azar en este caso a 5 personas y estas deben sacar un papel con el nombre de las otras 5 personas que no saquen papel. y por una hora deberán servirle.- esto último lo dijo mirando a Ranma mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Pues creo que en ese caso es mejor primero jugar a verdad o reto - avalo Nabiki. - Hará que las cosas se pongan interesantes y vayan adquiriendo mayor diversión.

Mientras todos se ponían de acuerdo en las reglas Gosunguki preparaba entre sus manos temblorosas y delgadas un pequeño frasco.

Si jugaremos verdad o reto - dijo de pronto el chico más delgado.- Propongo que usemos esto - mostro el frasco que tenía entre las manos.- Es un pequeño brebaje para la verdad, nos prepará para que seamos sinceros y no tengamos pena.

Yo no tengo pena de nada - soltó Ranma

Ni yo, no tengo nada que esconder - dijo a su vez Kuno

Entonces no tendrán miedo de la botellita, ¿no es así? - solto de repente Nabiki.

Al final, todos tomaron un sorbo, lo que no sabían a su vez, es que este brebaje los deshinibiría demasiado. Esta noche sería una completamente inolvidable en la vida de estos adolescentes.

Muy bien, yo voy primero - dijo Nabiki mientras todos la miraban.- Kuno, ¿verdad o reto?

Escojo Reto, ¡porque soy un hombre! -

Bien, dame 2.000 yens.

Todos tuvieron una pequeña caída exagerada.

Nabiki...

Pero lo hizo, le dio el dinero.

Muy bien, tu turno-

Muy bien, Akane Tendo, dame un beso!

¿¡Qué!? - la chica se sonrojo demasiado pero al final lo hizo bajo la mirada de Ryoga que sentía como se le rompía el corazón y Ranma decidió no mirar. Gosunguki esperaba que el brebaje hiciera efecto pronto, lo hizo muy potente para que encendiera a estas personas.

Bien, es mi turno, Ukyo te reto a besar a Shampoo !

QUÉ!? - todos quedaron atonitos. Pero la verdad es que Akane solo quería divertirse a costa de las chicas y recurrir a la vieja y confiable: no dijeron que harían cualquier reto?

Ambas se miraron y finalmente tras unos pocos minutos, rozaron sus labios sintiendo la calidez de la otra.

Bien es mi turno - dijo Shampoo aún sonrojada.

Un momento, me dijo el reto a mi - espeto Ukyo mirando sonrojada a Shampoo.- así que me toca decir el reto.

Hmm está bien - dijo Shampoo haciendo un puchero.

Ranma te reto a que beses a Ryoga.- sentenció con una sonrisa de medio lado a lo que todos gritaron un "QUÉ" general imapctados.- No me mires así, eso te lo ganaste por engañarlo tantas veces al pobre.

No voy a hacer eso!

No tienes honor? Tu palabra parece que no vale Ranma - corto burlona Ukyo.

Vaya entonces Ranma es un cobarde- prosiguió Mousse con una sonrisa de lado a lado

Que lamentable, no es un oponente digno del Rayo Azul -

Están locos - dijo Ryoga.

¡Está bien! - cortó Ranma y le dio un rápido beso en los labios al chico.

Bien Ranma - aplaudió la castaña

Si nos vamos con esas, entonces reto a Mousse a besar a Kuno.

Oye!

¿No que eres un hombre? - le puntualizo Ranma medio molesto y sonrojado por lo de reciién mientras Gosunguki veía como Ryoga se llevaba sus dedos a sus labios.

Mousse no solo cumplió el reto, sino que inmediatamente contra ataco.

Pues te reto Ranma a que beses a Ryoga por 5 minutos, y con lengua. -

Qué!?-

Ranma estaba completamente rojo.

¿Qué esperas? Todos contaremos en voz alta. - Mousse sonreía con superioridad.

Ranma esta vez no presento mayores quejas, sino un claro "me las pagarás". Y se acercó de nuevo a los labios de Ryoga que lo miraba de una forma muy peculiar. Cerro los ojos y Ranma vio sus mejillas sonrojadas antes de besarlo. Empezó el conteo.

1-

2-

3-

4-

Y Ranma sentía y saboreaba la lengua de su amigo de la escuela.

9-

10-

Ambos dejándose llevar por el roce, por la saliva del otro.

30-

31-

Esos cinco minutos de repente se les hicieron eternos, y solo se concentraban en el beso. En los tibios labios del otro hasta que de pronto, se escucharon risas.

Hace rato termino el tiempo, parece que se emocionaron chicos - les dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Se separaron rojos a no más poder y fue cuando Ranma tomo la venganza con Mousse.

Gosunkugi, te reto a besar desde el cuello de Mousse hasta el abdomen, lentamente. - dijo Ranma con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Las cosas comenzaban a prenderse.

Ranma! - Grito Mousse más que enojado.

Pero todos bajo los efectos del brebaje comenzaban a ser más liberales con todo. De hecho este tipo de escenas estaban provocando ciertos estragos en los cuerpos de cada uno y al parecer cada reto iba a ponerse un tono más desenfrenado.

Gosunkugi así lo hizo. Comenzo besando el cuello del chico, bajando lentamente. A ratos deslizando su lengua sobre la piel blance del chico. Mousse comenzaba excitarse. Su "amigo" quería empezar a pronunciarse en la fiesta con él.

Vaya Mousse, no pensé que serías esa clase de chico - le dijo Shampoo burlona al notar como empezaba a emerger la erección de Mousse.

Todos rieron, pero todo esto tendría sus consecuencias. Por que Gosunkugi también se avergonzó.

Una vez terminado el reto el chico saltó.

Pues si lo encuentras tan gracioso - y tomo aire el flaco.- te reto a hacerle un baile sensual a Akane.

Fácil -

Entonces trajeron una silla y Akane se sentó. Shampoo comenzó moviendo sus caderas y rodeando a Akane, pasaba sus piernas cerca de la cara de la chica, su trasero muy cerca de la roja cara de Akane, como de repente se acercaba a ella a enseñarle sus pechos, los movimientos de la china eran realmente increíbles. Se sentó en sus piernas y también se recostó en ellas para poner su pierna en su hombro. Todos quedaron embobados mirando y las chicas quedaron impresionadas con su destreza.

Es mi turno - Shampoo sonrió.- te mostraré lo que es un verdadero reto Gosunkugi.

El chico trago saliva.

Primero vendaremos tus ojos - Shampoo tomo una de las mantas que doblo cuidadosamente hasta poder vendarle los ojos al flaco y lo tomo de la mano y finalmente lo encerró en el baño. - Ahora, deberás adivinar quién entrará acá. Solo se vale usar las manos, no podrás ver ni te hablarán.

Shampoo entonces volvió y apunto a Kuno. El chico protesto por lo bajo pero acató finalmente mientras los demás reían por lo bajo. Fue y miro a Gosunkugi en la obscuridad del baño.

El chico estaba rojo. Comenzo a toquetear con sus manos primero el abdomen del chico, pensó por un momento que sería una chica, sin embargo se trataba de alguien alto. Un chico probablmente Kuno o Mousse. sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo del chico. Sus piernas, sus brazos, su cuello. Ya no sabía como adivinar quién era. Kuno estaba rojo. Entre la ira y la desesperación y que curiosamente, las manos del chico, temblorosas e inexpertas le estaban despertando una que otra sensación desconocida. Y lo peor, es que le gustaba.

Gosunkugi no se resistió. Toco el miembro del chico. Más que nada por curiosidad, y por el brebaje que lo estaba volviendo más "heterocurioso". Kuno enloqueció y aprisiono al chico contra la pared. Sintió como a su vez el miembro viril de Gosunkugi se hacía presente contra el suyo.


	2. Heterocuriosos

Y fue entonces que adivino.

\- Kuno -

Esto automáticamente hizo que Tatewaki se hiciera a un lado y ambos bajo la protección de la habitación recuperarán la compostura.

\- Ya era hora de que adivinarás -

Menos mal ninguno había presenciado tal escena o se estarían burlando de lo lindo de ambos.

Se tardaron mucho, no me digas que se pusieron coquetos ah ha ha ha ha -comento Kodashi mientras reía.

Gosunkugi no sabía contra quién tomar venganza. Si Shampoo o Kodashi, pero dado que no sabía que tan perversa podía llegar a ser Shampoo con lo que paso recién, optó por la otra chica.

Kodashi, te reto a besar y lamer sensualmente la oreja de Akane - sentenció Gosunkugi

Kodashi le miro ferozmente, pero era su oportunidad de por fin tener su reto. Se acercó a Akane y comenzó a pasear lentamente su legnua por el oído derecho de la chica, al tiempo que después intercalaba con un beso. Esto produjo que la menor de los Tendo soltara un pequeño gemido acallado lo más posible por sus labios. Pero Kodashi la escucho por la cercanía. Y lo que menos entendía, es que despertó nuevos deseos de sensaciones en ella. Lo que sentía extraño, ya que ese tipo de relación solo la había deseado con Ranma.

Terminada su reto solo podía pensar en _más, quiero más de esto._

 __Muy bien, es mi turno - la chica sonrió de medio lado y paseo la vista por todos los adolescentes. - Como esto va algo lento pues tengo un reto grupal, apagaremos las luces, y entonces Kuno, Shampoo, Akane, Ryoga y yo iremos a buscar a Mousse, Ranma, Nabiki, Ukyo y Gosunkugi. Una vez que encontremos a la primera persona con la que nos hallamos topado, lo besaremos. Los primeros en salir serán quienes propongan el siguiente reto. Por lo demás no se vale cambiar de objetivo, el punto de la obscuridad es que sea al azar. Una vez que encuentren a la persona, deberán ir hacia la plancha y tocar la campanita que está allá. Cuando halla sonado por quinta vez se prenderán las luces.

Y una vez terminado de decir esto, se levanto y apago las luces.

Ahora! En 10 segundos iremos por ustedes, ¡ocultense bien!

1-

2-

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10!

Y entonces todos se pusieron en marcha. Fue entonces cuando Shampoo dio con la primera persona. Tanteo con sus manos en la obscuridad para ver si se trataba de Ranma, aunque su cuerpo a gritos le pedía algo de acción. Y al encontrar los labios de esta persona, simplemente los unió a los suyos apasionadamente. Se sentían muy cálidos. Y al apegar su cuerpo, notó que se trataba de un chico. De un chico bastante delgado. Fácil, era Gosunkugi. Pero en ese momento lo único que le importaba era ganar el reto. Se despego de los labios del chico y le tomó la mano para ir hasta la plancha y tocar la campana.

Bien ! - grito entonces feliz ella.

Mientras tanto, Kodashi había ido hacia su próximo objetivo, podía sentir su perfume. Cuando por fin le encontró, no dudo en besar rápido aquellos labios que miraba mientras daba las instrucciones del reto masivo. Suaves, cálidos, tan tentadores. La beso lo más que pudo hasta apegarla a ella. Hasta que por fin, ella le corrió un poco.

Ya fue suficiente - dijo media agitada Nabiki.

Entonces ambas fueron y tocaron la campana.

Desde el otro lado de la habitación un chico iba directo a su objetivo. Hasta que por fin sintió la trenza que sobresalía del escondite de Ranma. Le dio vuelta y lo beso, apasionadamente. Como hace un rato habían hecho. El beso de Ranma había despertado en Ryoga sensaciones que ignoró por mucho tiempo. Y Ranma le reconoció de inmediato. Ambos se besaban debajo de una mesa. E incluso no paraba mucho allí, también aprovecharon de la oscuridad como su ventaja para correrse mano por el bien formado cuerpo de cada uno. Sentían demasiadas ganas de más. Pero era bastante arriesgado con todos ellos ahí, o algo así querían pensar para no ser vistos.

En tanto ellos seguían su curso, por otro lado Kuno iba buscando a Ukyo, aunque tropezó con otra persona. Al sentir el cabello largo y sedoso, simplemente se lanzó. Lo que no sabía era que se trataba de Mousse. Y le beso con muchas ganas. Mousse le correspondió sin saber de quién se trataba. No fue hasta que la sus manos chocaron con el pecho del otro hasta que se percataron de que eran ambos varones.

Se despegaron y se fueron a tocar la campana.

Fue en ese mismo momento en que la campana sonó en que Akane comenzó a besar a Ukyo. Y es que se le antojo tan deliciosa. Akane siguió besandola al punto de poner a la chica contra el suelo. Y sentir su pecho chocar contra el de ella. Pasó su mano por la cintura de la chica y la beso un poco más antes de despegarse agitada y comenzando a sentir un liquido entre su entrepierna que le indicó que si no paraba allí, no se detendría. Fueron y tocaron la campana. La última según los cálculos de Ryoga que en ese momento termino de besarse con Saotome para después tomar su mano e ir a tocar la campana.

Fue entonces que Shampoo prendió la luz y con una sonrisa comenzó a pensar en qué hacer ahora.

Muy bien, Ranma, te reto a besarme! Y esta vez, tendrás que hacerlo sin ayuda. - Esto último se lo dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

El chico no estaba para nada avergonzado debido a lo que hasta hace poco estaba haciendo con Ryoga, por lo que fue y le deposito un beso en sus labios. Shampoo iba a protestar porque fue tan corto, pero Ranma le acallo.

No dijiste ninguna condición de si debía o no ser largo. - Después volteo y miro a sus amigos con una o dos ideas en mente. Aunque la curiosidad fue su principal preocupación una vez sus ojos pasaron por Nabiki. Tenía que saberlo.

Nabiki, tengo una pregunta para ti.

Todos habían olvidado que podían hacer preguntas, por lo que todos intercalaban miradas entre la chica Tendo y Ranma.

Quiero saber, si realmente gustas de mí, no puedo evitar pensar si hablabas enserio o no esa vez que discutiste con Akane. -

Y tras decir esto Nabiki le miro picaramente.

Es cierto que sí me gustas Ranma, aunque no creo que tanto como Akane. Sabes, los amores prohibidos son los más tentadores - esto último hizo eco en la cabeza de la mayoría de los presentes.

Pero dejame decirte una cosa, esto que acabas de decir tendrá sus consecuencias - Ranma trago saliva al escuchar a la castaña. - y también por lo que me hiciste contestar.

Entonces Nabiki puso su mente a trabajar. Y lo decidió.

Ranma, te reto a que, por 5 minutos, entres a ese cuarto conmigo.

Ranma se puso demasiado rojo, y varias protestaron. Akane, Ukyo, Ryoga, Kodashi lo hizo para aparentar. Shampoo era la que más estaba indignada. Sin embargo todos cesaron una vez Nabiki les recordó que entre las reglas fijadas al inicio del juego estaba la de no interferir por celos. Que para eso también todos tendrían su turno de lanzar sus propios retos. Por lo que arrastró a Ranma del brazo al lugar dónde antes estuvieron Kuno y Gosunkugi. Sentó a Ranma en un banquito que había dentro del baño y lo empezó a besar. Ranma más nervioso que nunca buscaba en su mente algo que le calmase. Y sólo pudo pensar en Ryoga. Curioso. Se sentía extraño y a su vez excitado pensando en él. Nabiki paseo sus manos por el cuerpo del menor. Mientras no paraba de besarlo.

 _Ahora estás en mi poder -_ le susurró a Ranma al oído.- _Al menos por esta vez..._

 __Afuera Ryoga era quién más llevaba la cuenta de los minutos. Para cuando acabo el tiempo, y antes de decir nada, las chicas abrieron de golpe y vieron como Nabiki se arreglaba la polera del pijama y salía con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Mientras que Ranma salió bastante rojo, algo apenado por sentirse violado por las veloces mano de Nabiki que recorrieron todo su cuerpo. Y la lucha contra sus instintos por no hacer nada lo dejaron loco. Fue cuando cayo en cuenta de que era su turno de lanzar un reto. Y por supuesto, tenía que vengarse de Nabiki. Aunque ahora le daba un poco de miedo lanzarle el reto directamente a ella. _Así que decidió optar por un reto, con la esperanza puesta en que volviera a tocarle uno con Ryoga._

 __Ukyo! - llamo entonces el chico. - Te reto a darle una palmada en el trasero a Akane.

Entonces todos les sorprendió que no tomará venganza contra la otra chica, y Ukyo se le fue la mano, golpeando bien fuerte el trasero a la chica de cabellos azules.

No te pases Ukyo - le replico sobandose.

Ay, perdón - se excuso con una sonrisa y sonrojo. - Pero lo tienes bien blandito jajaja . rió nerviosa.- Bueno el próximo reto es el siguiente: Akane quiero que te pongas lo que hay dentro de esta bolsa.

Entonces la chica tomo la bolsa y fue a cambiarse al baño. Al salir, salió vestida con un traje de conejita. Todos quedaron algo impactados.

Y no te lo sacas hasta que se acabe la velada, ¿ entendiste? - y pues, nadie sospechaba que la parte de abajo del traje de Akane tenía un vibrador, controlado por un control remoto que Ukyo tenía en su bolsillo del pantalón de pijama. Y como ese traje, quedaban un par más.


	3. Dulces Chinos

Y entonces, llegó nuevamente el turno de Akane. Que con el traje de conejita se sentía bien sexy.

\- Ranma - todos voltearon a verlo. ¿Realmente se atrevería a aceptar que quería que él y ella tuvieran un reto juntos? Estaba por verse. - Te preparé esto, quiero que te lo comas.

Fue entonces que saco de su bolsito un paquetito de galletas. Todos sabían de la fama de la cocina de ella por lo que les bajo una gota de la cabeza. Ranma tomó aire y las comió lo más rápido que pudo para después ponerse medio azul. Aguanto las muecas de asco. Cuando por fin recuperó la compostura decidió pensar bien su reto.

\- Bien, Kodashi te reto a comer un pocky con Mousse

Fue entonces que abrieron una caja de pockys y ambos lo comieron hasta juntar sus labios.

\- Demasiado fácil - dijo la chica terminado el reto.- Parece que no eres muy bueno para dar reto mi querido Ranma

El mencionado frunció el ceño.

\- Ahora Ranma querido, dame un beso por un par de minutos

Ambos se besaron, y a Akane comenzaron a entrarle celos. Le odiaba casi tanto como a Shampoo. Tras terminar aquello, Ranma quería pensar en algún reto serio, pero francamente no se le ocurría nada en particular. Por lo que optó por algo diferente.

\- Akane, dame un beso. -Todos quedaron bastante impactados con esto último, ya que generalmente los dos negaban siempre lo que sentían por el otro. Ranma se le acerco a la chica, la tomo de la cintura y la beso. Frente a la mirada de todos. Ella se ruborizo y después de un par de minutos se le quedo mirando.

" _Ranma..._ " - fue lo único en lo que pudo pensar. ¿Pero qué hacer, si le gusto, y además no quería que todos lo tomaran de esa forma? O quizás sí. No estaba segura.

\- La dejaste loca Ranma - soltó al fin Shampoo mirándola con recelo sacando de sus pensamiento a Akane.- La pobre aún no reacciona.

\- ¡Definitivamente el mejor reto de todos! Ahora podrán estar juntos, y Shampoo y yo también podremos estar juntos - celebraba Mousse sin poder contenerse.

Shampoo le arrojó una almohada. Dejando a una pequeña bolsita que estaba junto Shampoo bajo la vista de Akane.

Fue entonces que todo cambió por curiosidad.

-Shampoo, quiero que nos digas a todos que ocultas en esa bolsa - Akane no paraba de mirar aquella bolsa con mucha curiosidad y desconfianza, esa mujer siempre trabajaba con magia para arrebatarle a Ranma.

A Shampoo le calló una gotita de su sien.

"Mierda, la vio" - Shampoo trato de recobrar la compostura.

\- Bueno, son unos dulces chinos. Se supone que si comes uno, comienzas a sentir diferentes cosas. Vienen de colores - entonces abrió la bolsa y vieron todos muchos colores dentro. - el color no dicta lo que sentirás, es bien entretenido usarlos, los efectos no son permanentes.

Todos miraban con cautela y curiosidad. Fue entonces que la chica sonrió de medio lado.

-Es mi turno, y ahora quiero que Ranma coma uno de estos dulces - la chica de China sonrió de lado. Tomo la bolsa y se la extendió al chico de la trenza.

Ranma tragó saliva.

\- Alto ahí, no sé si debamos dejar que pruebe esas cosas, probablemente son dulces con magia - todos miraban con cara de sorpresa a Nabiki.- Esto se trata de pasarla bien, no de caer en problemas.

Todos la miraron y luego miraron la bolsita que sostenía la chica que frunció el ceño. Y el problema es que la mayoría de ellos tenían demasiada curiosidad de lo que podrían hacer esos dulces.

\- Creo que tiene razón Nabiki - afirmo Akane mirando con total desconfianza la bolsa.

\- Oh vamos, no le tendrán miedo a los dulces chinos, ¿ o sí? - esto último sonó a reto por parte de Shampoo.

\- Que linda como buscas provocar para desviar la atención de la parte que es más lógica. - Nabiki paseo su vista por todos.- Tengo dos propuestas para ver que es lo que tanto esconde Shampoo. Bien aquí va: todos comeremos uno a ver qué pasa. Sino, que ella coma uno y demuestre que no hacen nada.

A Shampoo le bajo una gotita de la cabeza y todos los demás comenzaron a cuchichear.

\- Muy bien, yo no sé los demás, pero propongo que todos comamos uno. Eso subirá la adrenalina del momento. - Ukyo se quedo mirando entonces a su rival china.- A menos que tengan miedo, claro está.

Provocada y lista. Todos dijeron que probarían los dichosos dulces. Shampoo vacío la bolsa en un pequeño recipiente. Habían de varios colores y todos tomaron uno. Shampoo y Akane tomaron uno de color azúl, Ranma y Ryoga tomaron uno de color rojo, Kuno y Nabiki tomaron uno verde, Ukyo y Mousse tomaron uno de color naranja y por último Kodashi y Gosunkugi tomaron uno café.

-A la de 3

-1

-2

-3

Y todos se comieron el dulce. Este tenía el mismo sabor para todos, sin embargo el efecto que producía era completamente al azar. De repente todos vieron como Gosunkugi cayó dormido lo que preocupo un poco a más de uno.

\- Envenenó a Gosunkugi! - gritó entonces Ukyo asustada.

\- No, está dormido - Nabiki se le había acercado para comprobarlo.- Está respirando.

Las miradas se paseaban entre todos. Y luego cayó dormida Kodashi.

\- Ajá, dependiendo del color tienen un efecto ! - Akane se sentía como una detective.

\- Si el café da sueño... - siguió Mousse. Que no pudo continuar, una vez giró su vista hacia Akane, se sintió inmensamente atraído.

\- Necesito un momento... - Ranma se levantó y se fue rápidamente al baño. Tenía un gran problema dentro de sus pantalones. El dulce que se había comido aparentemente le había subido su apetito sexual, y ver a Akane en ese traje de coneja lo estaba sobre excitando. Al encerrarse en el baño comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

Ryoga también se dirigió hacia el baño, abrió la puerta vió a Ranma bebiendo agua, y dado que traía los mismos problemas que Ranma este, cerró la puerta con llave. Empujó al chico de la coleta y también bebió un largo trago de agua. Menos mal que no todos sabían de los efectos.

\- La pastilla roja te hace ir corriendo al ... ¿Baño? - Ukyo sentía que eso no cuadraba para nada. Algo tendría que pasarles que no quisieran que nadie notará... Algo como, algo como... _una erección._ Se fue de inmediato al baño y tocó la puerta. - ¿Chicos se encuentran bien?

\- Todo en orden, nos estamos refrescando - Respondió Ranma a la vez que se apoyaba contra la puerta.

Al voltear Ukyo a ver a Shampoo, notó que se veía completamente atractiva. Ahí entendió además que la pastilla de ella tenía ese efecto. Volteo a ver a Akane y pasó lo mismo.

\- _Dios, esto es realmente peligroso..._ \- la castaña tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. ¿Será ese el efecto de mi pastilla o la de ellas? Abrió los ojos una vez más y vio a Nabiki, nada. Entonces no era su pastilla, era la de ellas.

Por su parte Nabiki comenzó a sentir algo extraño. Una fuerza interna realmente grande. Miró a Kuno que también se miraba las manos como si sintiera algo dentro de él inexplicable. ¿Pero qué era?

En tanto, Ryoga no conseguía que se le fuera la excitación, y Ranma tampoco tenía mucho éxito. El agua corría. Hasta que de pronto, en un movimiento rápido, Ryoga agarró a Ranma y lo lanzó contra el agua fría. Este se hizo chica y Ryoga lo acorraló contra la pared. Le beso, le tocó, recorrió las finas curvas del cuerpo de Ranma. Mientras que esté entre la confusión, la excitación y las sensaciones que ahora tenía solo pudo corresponder al beso apasionado del chico. El problema que todo esto, produjo ruido, despertando la atención de los demás que se encontraban fuera y además despiertos.

¿Qué está pasando ahí dentro? - Akane corrió a golpear y gritar tras la puerta.- ¡Dijimos que nada de peleas!

Nabiki le siguió.

\- Chicos salgan de inmediato.

Y en un parpadeó la puerta se abrió saliendo los dos bastante agitados. Y para sorpresa de todos, Ranma convertido en mujer.

-Tsk... - Shampoo se fue inmediatamente entonces a hervir agua. No quería aprovechar el rato de diversión que le quedaba con Ranma como mujer.

Nabiki cayó en cuenta de inmediato que tenía el poder de que le obedecieran. Esbozó una sonrisa. Miró directamente a Kuno y se aprovecho de la información.

\- Kuno - el aludido la miro - No des ninguna orden a nadie.

\- ¿Qué? - el chico quedó más que confundido ante tal orden pero sintió como un especie de escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Algo estaba por suceder.

Akane y todos los demás le miraron confundida. Ryoga y Ranma se sentaron separados, ahora era únicamente Ryoga quién tenía que esconder su erección. Aunque Ranma sufría sintiendo como ese cuerpo le "mojaba". Dios. Y Akane seguía produciéndole cosas. Verla le volvía loco. Akane se acercó a Ranma para tomarle la temperatura al verlo tan rojo. Y fue entonces que no aguanto más y le plantó un beso, Akane le seguía. Mientras Nabiki miraba a los demás pensando bien en qué haría para divertirse un rato, sintió como de pronto, Ranma estaba sobre Akane.

\- Ranma, dejala en paz

Acto seguido la chica se levanto y dejo de besar a Akane. Le tiritaba un poco el cuerpo. Todo fue de golpe y él/ella quería seguir.

 _¿Pero porqué le hacía caso?_

Ukyo entendió entonces el poder del dulce que había comido Nabiki. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. ¿En qué demonios se había metido? Y. ¿cual sería el efecto del dulce que comió ella? En ese momento, Shampoo llego y le lanzó el agua tibia a Ranma. Volviéndose un chico, por lo que tuvo que ponerse de forma estratégica para que su erección no se viese. Shampoo se le acercó entonces, más cerca y cuando iba a besarle, sintió a Ukyo tironeandole.

-¿Qué es lo que hacen estas cosas? Anda, dime!

La aludida sonrió de lado para luego ver como la chica también tiritaba, luchaba contra ella misma para no besarle. Se le hacía tan "atractiva".


	4. ¿Qué clase de pijamada es esta? FIN

\- ¿Difícil resistirse? - Shampoo parecía ignorarle. - Bueno era de esperarse, se trata de mi, mi encanto es insuperable - le guiñó un ojo.

\- No te hagas la tonta, ¡dime ya que hace cada pastilla y cuánto duran! - Ukyo sentía que en cualquier momento iba a ceder al impulso de besarle.

\- Vamos Ukyo, sé que eres inteligente y podrás tu solita decifrarlo - Shampoo sonreía mientras le hablaba - Claro que será difícil con las distracciones.

Ukyo gruñó.

Atención - Nabiki había comenzado su juego. Todos le miraron, ya sea por fuerza mayor o inercia. - Ya que hemos llegado al punto máximo de la pijamada en todo tipo de temas. Será interesante empezar una nueva etapa de la velada.

Todos se miraban nerviosos a más no poder. ¿Qué tramaba Nabiki?

\- Kuno, ven aquí.

El chico sintió como su cuerpo se dirigía casi por inercia hacia su compañera, bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

\- Ponte en 4

\- ¿¡QUÉ!?

La chica se sentó encima y miro a todos con superioridad.

\- Doy mi reinado como inaugurado - y les cerró un ojo, para terminar con una palmada al trasero del Tatewaki.- Veamos, qué haré primero... - la chica paseaba su mirada con lentitud por los chicos.- Ranma, ven y dame un masaje.

El chico sintió como su cuerpo obedecía de manera inmediata a la orden. A las demás les cayó una gotita de la sien.

Shampoo, traeme un poco de té -

Y allí fue la chica, a por el encargo.

Mousse, baila para mi. - Pero el chico se quedo mirandola. No le hacía efecto.

No. - corto entonces él .

Curioso - Nabiki, Mousse y Ukyo entonces comprendieron que el dulce de aquellos les salvaba del efecto del de la castaña mayor.

Debería darte vergüenza! - Mousse gritó esto mientras le apuntaba con el dedo.

Enseguida la aludida dejo de sostener su mirada, miro apenada a otro lado, incluso media sonrojada.

Y fue entonces que todo cayó en su lugar. Mousse sintió como un clic dentro de su cabeza, al igual que la anfitriona.

\- Shampoo! Deberías amarme - grito triunfante y entonces la chica sintió ese sonrojo, ese palpitar al ver como le había dicho aquello. Lo supo, le traicionó su método y fue usado en su contra, el problema ahora era que solo podía pensar en él. Sonrió y corrió a sus brazos, para ser recibida por el chico de gafas, la abrazo y finalmente unieron sus labios.

Oh por Dios - se escucho en general.

\- Ranma ! - Ukyo llamó su atención, sin embargo antes que pudiera decir nada, Akane le cayó encima para taparle la boca. Sus palabras eran ahogadas y el problema de eso, era que además sentir tan cercana a Akane le estaba volviendo loca, la atracción la sacaba de sus pensamientos y lo único que pudo atinar a hacer fue tomar un pequeño control que tenía dentro de su bolsillo. Presionó el botón 1. Y sintió como la parte baja del traje comenzó a vibrar.

 _Te tengo_ \- pensó entonces la anfitriona sin poder controlar el efecto que yacía sobre ella. Sintió como aflojaba el agarre, presionó dentro de su bolsillo entonces el nivel 2. Akane luchaba consigo misma, contra el placer, contra todo para no soltarle pero tampoco para gemir. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, Nabiki en tanto se bajaba de la espalda de Tatewaki y le miró a los ojos.

\- Me siento avergonzada por mi comportamiento, lo siento Kuno, eres libre. - El chico cayó al suelo. Sintió de nuevo la sensación de poder. Y además, ansiaba un poco de venganza contra la chica.

\- Me siento generoso contigo Nabiki, así que te permitiré este lujo, besame. - La castaña sintió un impulso a aquellos labios. Le beso, le beso con mucha pasión, sintió las manos del chico recorrer su figura. Avergonzada aún, de todo, era increíble el poder que tenían aquellos mocosos.

Cuando Ukyo colocó el nivel 3 del control, Akane le soltó, colocó sus manos en su boca y ahogo un gemido que llego directo a los oídos de la castaña. Eso fue lo que disparó lo siguiente, ella llevo sus labios a su oreja y:

\- _Deséame_ \- susurró con media sonrisa.

Y entonces no se aguantó más la chica lanzándose sobre la castaña. Ambas recorriendo el cuerpo de la otra, tocando, acariciando, besándose... Al ver esto, Ranma y Ryoga sentían aún más estragos en sus virilidades. Es decir, ¿¡ Qué clase de pijamada era esta!? Se miraron de reojo y ambos desaparecieron de la habitación para volver al baño. A terminar lo que les habían interrumpido. Y fue entonces que todo se volvió oscuro. De repente las horas habían pasado, los párpados les pesaban. Uno a uno fueron despertando por los primeros rayos del sol. Todos se encontraban en el suelo. Los primeros en despertar fueron Kodashi yGosunkugi, que les dolía un montón la cabeza. Uno a uno fueron preparándo sus cosas y guardando todo en la mochila. Ayudaron a ordenar y se separaron para reanudar sus vidas. Ese día se dieron cuenta de que era una terrible idea tratar de ser normales.


End file.
